1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display apparatus, and, more particularly, to a technique for outputting a video of which image quality has been suitably adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, higher image quality of video display apparatuses represented by a television has been progressing. The image quality of the video display apparatus is determined by a combination of various parameters (hereinafter, referred to as an image quality parameter), such as hue, lightness, saturation, or enhancement degree of contour, which exerts influence on an output video. These image quality parameters are once optimally set up at a shipment stage of a product, but thereafter, they can be often changed directly by a user. Thus, the user becomes able to view videos with a favorite image quality by adjusting the image quality parameters via on-screen display (OSD), which is superimposed on a display screen, or via a remote controller operation.
Further, there are many types of video data input into the video display apparatus to be projected onto a screen or a wall surface, or to be displayed on a panel. The video display apparatus is provided with a plurality of video data input interfaces such as interfaces of High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), Single Document Interface (SDI), and DisplayPort. Further, video data retrieved from the Internet via a local area network (LAN) has also a diversity of features. A suitable image quality parameter setting exits for each video data, and in addition to this, a desirable image quality parameter setting varies depending on the user.
In order to display videos with the user's favorite image quality on a specific video display apparatus, it becomes necessary to make an individual image quality parameter setting suitable for the user currently using the apparatus. However, for example, in a case where the user operates the video display apparatus for the first time, the user is not accustomed with the operation of the apparatus, and it takes a time for the user to set a desirable image quality parameter. In order to simplify the image quality parameter setting for each user, there is a method for detecting a user's voice, identifying the user based on voice information registered in advance, and performing the image quality parameter setting based on a setting value of the image quality setting, which is also registered in advance for each user (as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-124391).
However, since a video display apparatus installed in a shared space such as a conference room is used by an unspecified number of users, it is difficult to register user information in advance or to retain setting values of image quality settings for respective users. On the other hand, in recent years, the number of video display apparatuses individually used by a specific user such as a smartphone or a tablet PC has been increasing. For such an individually-owned video display apparatus, an image quality parameter setting is often made to reflect the user's preference. In particular, in a case where video data to be displayed is transmitted from an individually-owned video display apparatus to a shared video display apparatus, the user's desirable image quality parameter setting for the video data may exist on the individually-owned video display apparatus side. Thus, if the image quality parameter setting on the individually-owned video display apparatus side can be reflected on the shared video display apparatus side, the image quality parameter corresponding to the user or the video data can be simply set on the shared video display apparatus side, and thus can be reflected on output video.